Chuck vs The Lost Agent
by Charahfan44
Summary: Ella is being trained by the one and only legends Chuck Bartowski and Sarah Walker-Bartowski. When she is taken to another home by General Backman, how does it all play out? Will she come back to see her former trainers?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, I've had this story forever and didn't really want to publish it because I thought it was way too predictable and had a stupid storyline...it still does. Who knows, maybe somebody will like it? Anyway, thought I'd post it and see how the viewers react...please comment on this one!**

**Thanks,**

**CharahFan44**

* * *

My first impression of the Bartowski house was incredible. The outside of the four-story building was beautiful. The bright green grass on the left was mowed to the right height and the walkway in between the other perfect lawn was a light grey stone path. There were rose bushes around the base of the house and a maid was tending to them. The rounded driveway I was standing in had a fountain right in the middle. There were only two clouds in the sky that day, on either side of the sun, which let a single beam shine on the left side of the cream-colored exterior. I had been in this palace, learning from Chuck and Sarah for four months. I had eight months left until I was sent to The Academy. Young spies were held in a secret facility until we turned fourteen (which meant I was thirteen), then we were sent to live with the top spies of the CIA. Once we were fifteen, they were sent to The Academy to study and learn more about becoming an agent. Think of it as a three-year college. You were released when you were eighteen, if you knew everything that is. The spies I had to live with were the best the CIA had ever seen. They were married, which made their partnership even better. At first, I didn't talk and neither did they, especially not Sarah. I had a feeling that kids weren't her specialty. After the first few months, both of them warmed up to me. It was a Friday night, and I was finishing the dishes when Sarah walked into the kitchen with a plate.

"Chuck left this one on the coffee table yesterday." She smiled and handed it to me.

"Oh, sorry, I thought I grabbed all of them." I said with a frown. Sometimes my eyes worked worse than a grandma's did.

"No worries," She smiled again, "you can finish those later. Want to stop by Dairy Queen for a blizzard?"

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea." I laughed and pulled off my gloves. "I just have to go grab my shoes from my room."

"Okay, meet you in the car then."

"Sure!" I said as I sprinted through the kitchen and the living room, finding the stairs right in front of the main door. I raced up all twenty steps. There was a hallway at the top, with five doors on either side, and another staircase at the very end. The third door on the left was my room. I opened the door and stepped inside. The walls were painted a deep sapphire blue, with posters all over (Justin Bieber, Katy Perry, The Proposal, Cars, Cars 2, etc.). My bed was against the wall right next to my door, with just enough space in between to fit a wooden bedside table with a lava lamp and an iHome rested on the top. On the opposite wall of my bed, a dresser sat straight up, holding a mirror at the top. My makeup rested in front of the mirror, while my clothes (jeans, underwear, pajamas, etc.) were placed neatly in the drawers of the dresser. I had an entertainment center right up against its right, which held a Wii, Xbox360, and many games. To the left of my dresser a closet appeared, with many Hollister, American Eagle, and Abercrombie and Fitch clothes hung precisely on the racks. My converse shoes (I had every single color) were lined up on shoe racks underneath my hanging clothes. And to the direct right of my dresser was my bathroom. I was wearing my purple shirt with the Kool Aid man's face on it, my dark blue skinny jeans, and miss-matching neon socks. I picked up my purple converse, pulled them on, tied my laces, and rushed out of my room and downstairs to meet Sarah out the door. Her black Porsche stood out against the marble coloring of the fountain behind it. I opened the passenger door and hopped in. It was just me and Sarah tonight, as Chuck had the overnight shift at Carmichael Industries. Sarah checked her iPhone4 frequently while driving.

"He still hasn't called?" I asked looking over at her.

"No, but he's probably just busy." She replied while still looking forward.

"Hey Sarah?" My tone was weird. I couldn't even describe it.

"Yeah?" She looked over this time with a worrisome facial expression.

"Thanks, you know, for letting me in."

"It was an order, it's not like I could've said no." She turned her head forward again. We went into the fast food restaurant, avoiding the drive thru. My favorite was the Midnight Truffle blizzard with chocolate ice cream. Sarah got an Oreo blizzard with vanilla ice cream.

"That is way too much chocolate." Sarah raised her eyebrows at me and pointed with the long red spoon still in her right hand.

"Not for me!" I exclaimed taking a gigantic bite. She laughed at me. I never knew my parents, but I had hoped that one day I would find them. Sitting here with Sarah gave me comfort, and I knew that nothing bad in my life mattered.

"What's up?" She knew me too well and saw my face change. I was about to answer when I saw her talking on her phone. She hadn't noticed my expression change; she had been talking on the phone. She mouthed the word 'Chuck' to me while he was talking on the other end. I sighed and finished eating my ice cream while Sarah carried on the conversation. I finished long before she did. When she did finish, we left. The drive home was silent, as neither of us started a conversation. We pulled into the gigantic garage, and I noticed Chuck's red 2011 Ferrari California settled perfectly in its spot.

"I guess Chuck is home." I said after I stepped out of the car.

"Yep, he finished up early." Sarah replied as she walked through the garage door that led into yet another hallway in the house. She set her keys down on the small wooden table to the right of the door, and met Chuck in the kitchen. I peered around the corner of the hallway to see them kissing. I took a step back and made a disgusted face. I waited a minute or two before walking into the kitchen. They were still kissing. I cleared my throat and scratched my forehead.

"I'm just gonna grab some water, and then you two can go at it all night long." I said. I walked past Chuck and Sarah who had separated, and grabbed a glass out of the polished wood cabinets. They both laughed at me.

"Nice to see you too Ella." Chuck said to me. I shook my head. I placed my glass on the water nozzle of the jet-black refrigerator. Once it was full, I turned to the married couple.

"I'm gonna be up in my room, so you guys can do whatever. Just warn me if I need to escape to the basement for some target practice. Okay?" I walked out of the kitchen and heard them laugh. That made me go even faster. Once I was in my room, I turned on my TV and placed Halo Reach in the Xbox360. I imagined what my life would be like now without Chuck and Sarah. This was heaven for a thirteen year old with no parents. I fell asleep without even noticing. I remember Chuck coming into my room and pulling the covers over me. I think I might have even mumbled a thank you without him noticing.

* * *

Morning came way to early the next day, as I heard arguing downstairs. I only heard Sarah frantically voicing her livid opinions, which led me to believe that she was verbally kicking Chuck's butt for something he'd done wrong. I sat up and yawned, pulling myself out of bed. I wandered out of my room and down the hall that led to the stairs. I stopped in my tracks when I heard a familiar voice come from the living room.

"I'm sorry Agent Bartowski, but we don't have a choice. This one is special. We'll have another trainee sent to you." General Diane Beckman was in the house.

"General, with all due respect, we don't want another trainee. Ella is just the one we need." Sarah was trying to contain her anger towards the stubborn red head.

"What Sarah is trying to say General, is that we want to keep Ella here. Forever." I heard Chuck say. My eyes popped open. Chuck and Sarah wanted to keep me? Did they mean it? I rushed down the stairs and strolled into the room, pretending as if I'd heard nothing.

"Hey guys. Whoa," My eyes shifted to Beckman, and I tried to seem surprised, "what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I've come to take you to another home." Beckman said. I looked to Chuck and Sarah who looked incredibly pissed off and sad at the same time.

"Another home? What's wrong with this one?" My questions were becoming honest.

"The agency feels as if Chuck and Sarah don't provide a safe environment."

"That's a load of crap and you know it!" Sarah blurted angrily.

"How can you blame them Sarah? You're on a new mission every week, you're targeted 24/7, you have multiple guns in this household, not to mention the weaponry room." The general answered.

"And I'm some helpless idiot? No, I'm supposed to be around this kind of stuff. Hence me needing training for the big league." I yelled.

"My decision is final. Get only your valuables and then we're off. You have ten minutes." Beckman briskly walked out of the room and out the front door. Sarah dropped to the couch and Chuck remained standing. I watched as Sarah rested her face in her hands.

"There has to be something we can do." Chuck whispered. Sarah looked up.

"There isn't Chuck! Get it through your head that she has to go!" Sarah flung her left hand in my direction. I blinked hard and tears ran down my cheeks.

"Guess I'll go pack then." I stood up and slumped upstairs. There was nothing I could do. I was being torn away from my family, and I couldn't do a darn thing about it. I gathered up a few pairs of clothes and my favorite pairs of shoes into a suitcase. I didn't forget the toiletries. I zipped up my gigantic bag, and put it on the ground. I rolled it to the door and turned around to take a last glimpse of my room. My posters, my clothes, and my bed all seemed like another life. My life seemed meaningless and depressing. I shook my head and turned around to walk out of the room, and ran smack into Sarah.

"Sorry." I said softly.

"Look, Ella, we don't want you to go. I mean, we-" I cut her off.

"It's fine." I started to walk away when she pulled me into a hug. I hugged her back.

"If we could do anything, I promise we would Ella. Believe me on that." She said. And, I did believe her. My goodbye to Chuck was only slightly easier than my goodbye to Sarah. Only because I knew he wanted me. Before now, I thought I was Sarah's job. As I got into the car, smell of the limousine was overwhelming, as if the thought of leaving my new home wasn't nauseating enough. I watched the house disappear as the limo rolled out of the driveway. I looked back after a few seconds and saw Sarah sprinting towards the limo.

"Wait! Driver stop!" I said. However, he didn't, and Sarah never caught up.


	2. Chapter 2

Five years is a really long time to a child. I guess I was a legal adult now, but people may have still seen me as a kid. I had gone through the academy and graduated top of my class. I was a pro with a gun, and everyone in the practice simulations had feared me. I drove down the familiar road of Alpine Street and thought about my life. I didn't have great relationships, until now that is, I never found my parents, but I was smart and fast. My boyfriend Justin sat in the passenger seat of my light blue Ferrari California. I looked over and smiled at him while he did the same to me. He had striking blue eyes and brown Justin Bieber hair. I pulled into the round driveway of the Bartowski household, turned off my car, and sighed.

"Are you sure you want to go in alone?" Justin asked me.

"Yeah, thanks though." I leaned over and kissed him. He had gone through the regular spy training of The Academy as well. I could definitely say I loved him. I got out of the car and walked up the stone steps to the front door. It took me a few minutes, but I rang the doorbell eventually.

"Can I help you?" Said a bearded man.

"Uh yeah, are Chuck and Sarah here?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's actually Chuck's birthday so his whole family is here," he smiled and put out his hand, "I'm Morgan." I shook it.

"Nice to meet you Morgan." I smiled.

"Come on in, are you a friend?"

"Yeah, a really old friend."

"Okay, well, they're all in the living room." I followed Morgan into the place where I had watched family movies and played game night with the Bartowski's. When I stepped into the living room, I saw no Chuck or Sarah. "Hey, Ellie, where did Chuck and Sarah go?" Morgan asked, as he too didn't see his friends.

"Oh, they went into the kitchen. I think this party was a little too much for them to handle," She saw me standing next to Morgan, "should I go get them?" She asked.

"No, that's okay. I can find my way." I smiled and started towards the kitchen. I stopped around the corner and took a breath. It was hard for me to come back, but I knew that I needed to. I stepped into the kitchen and saw my old parents. Sarah was leaning against the kitchen counter with one hand, while Chuck was talking to her with a smile on his face. He leaned in and kissed her.

"Wow, this again?" I laughed. They slowly looked over to see me standing in the doorway. Sarah literally ran over to me and hugged me. I smiled and hugged her back. As she let go, her hands grasped my shoulders. She shook me while she talked.

"What are you doing here!" She yelled.

"I don't really know. I just finished up at the Academy, so I thought that it wouldn't be a problem if I came back."

"Well, no it's not. Beckman might not exactly be happy, but she can get over it." Sarah smiled.

"I see that you're in the middle of a party, should I come back later?"

"Definitely not," Chuck answered this time, "we'd love it if you joined us." I walked back out to the living room with them. Chuck's family was nice. His sister Ellie was amazing, and his brother in law was extremely awesome. Morgan (Chuck's best friend) was an interesting character; he thought he was the best. It was already 9:00 when my iPhone8 buzzed in my pocket.

**Justin: Just makin sure you didn't die in there. ;) **

"Crap!" I said aloud. Everyone looked at me. I laughed at myself. "Sorry, I left something in my car and I need to go get it. I'll be right back." I slowly left the living room and out the front door. I opened up his door when I got to the car.

"I guess you didn't die." He chuckled.

"No, I didn't ya goof." I shook my head playfully. He got out of the car and I led him inside. He was much taller than I was; I was only 5'9", while Justin was 6'4". When we appeared back into the room, everyone stared at him.

"Uh, this is Justin, my boyfriend." They all waved. Justin and I stayed past 12:00, and everyone else left around 10.

"We should probably head out." Justin turned to me from previously talking with Chuck.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." I rubbed the top of his right leg and stood up. Sarah turned to Chuck.

"Why don't you guys stay for a while?" Sarah asked.

"I bet Ella would love to." Justin said next to me.

"Great." Chuck smiled. Justin followed Chuck to the weapons room, while Sarah led me upstairs. My old room was exactly the same. They hadn't moved anything at all. The posters were still there, along with my extra makeup and my large bed.

"Wow, you guys haven't moved anything." I was amazed.

"Nope, we were going to put Jenny in here, but it didn't seem right." She replied. I turned to look at her.

"Jenny?"

"Yeah, apparently I was pregnant when you left. Imagine that." She smiled. I didn't know what to think. A baby? She walked to the room next to theirs, and opened the cracked door a bit more. The walls were a light purple with toys scattered everywhere. "She doesn't really know how to clean up her messes." Sarah laughed exceptionally quietly. I looked to the twin sized bed to find a little Sarah sleeping soundly. She had dark blonde hair that was really curly. She looked really cute, even while sleeping. I smiled.

"Wow. She resembles you a lot." I said when we left the room.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Sarah said. Chuck and Justin met up with us and then we parted ways.

"Oh, you got the suitcases?" I asked Justin.

"Yep." He set the two large bags down next to my old closet. We changed into our pajamas and got into bed. Justin never slept with a shirt on, no matter how cold it got. And, I was fine with the fact. He had perfect abs, and I was forever grateful he was mine. I turned over to the right side, as I was also on the right side of the bed. Justin had his right arm around me, while he was also turned to the right but on the left side of the bed. I had missed the smell of these sheets, I had missed this house, and I had missed the people in it.

* * *

I was the first one up the next morning, and I made breakfast to keep myself busy. Pancakes, eggs, and bacon were my specialty. I had just flipped the first pancake when I heard a voice from behind me.

"My mom can kick your butt." A little voice said. I turned around to face Jenny.

"I bet she can," I laughed, "I'm a friend of your mom and dad's." I set the spatula down and shook her hand. "My name is Ella." Jenny smiled at me.

"Oh, I've never met you before." She squeaked.

"Yeah, I've been at college, but I'm finished now." I nodded. Jenny sat down at the table. I shouldn't have come. I was about to ruin this perfect family, and I don't think the Bartowski's would ever look at me the same.

"Hope you aren't causing trouble." Chuck strolled into the kitchen wearing his blue plaid pants and gray shirt. He was looking at his daughter.

"No daddy, I'm not." She replied softly. The day was filled with small talk and the nervousness of me not wanting to tell Chuck and Sarah my secret. Justin and I offered to go get some groceries but we weren't gone for very long. When we came back, we were alone as Jenny had a ballet recital.

"I really don't want to tell them anymore Justin." I was scared.

"Why? We came all this way to see what they would say, Sam. We can't just give up now." He replied. It felt so good to hear my real name be said aloud to the world.

"I know." He hugged me close.

"It'll be tough, but it'll be worth it too." He said to me comfortingly.

"I really don't know Justin...I mean, I'm going to ruin everything."

"But don't you think they have the right to know you're alive?"

"Yeah, but-" I was cut off by the sound of the front door opening and people walking inside.

"Yes Jen, you did really well." Sarah said to the Six year old.

"Are you sure? Missy Jones said I messed up on my leap." She complained.

"Well Missy Jones is a stupid little-hey guys," Sarah stopped her sentence and stared at Justin and I. "Is everything okay?" She frowned. I took a deep breath.

"Can I talk to you and Chuck for a second?" I asked.

"Sure." Justin took Jenny upstairs to play. The couple leaned up against the kitchen counter and folded their arms.

"What's up?" Chuck asked. I stared at them.

"Have you guys ever had a daughter?" I asked slowly.

"Yeah, we have Jenny." Sarah answered.

"That's not what I mean...I mean before Jenny." I said. They looked at each other and I saw a flash of sorrow in their eyes.

"No one's supposed to know about her, but yes we did," Chuck spoke and I gave him a look of go-on-don't-keep-me-hanging. "A long time ago, Sarah got pregnant. I was happy, but she wasn't. She wasn't sure if motherhood is what she wanted, I mean, we had just become the top agents with our own industry. I eventually talked her into the idea and we were ready to quit to have our baby. Someone obviously hadn't wanted us to quit, because as soon as Sarah had the baby, our daughter was kidnapped. We tried to find her, I don't even remember how many years we looked." He finished.

"What if I told you I knew where she was?" They jerked up and stared intensely at me.

"You do? You know where Sam is? Please tell us you aren't kidding." Sarah almost started crying, which really wasn't like her.

"Beckman told me some things that I don't believe. However, before you meet her, you have to take a DNA test. Just to be sure."

"I swear to god we'll do anything." Sarah said.

"Can you give us any details? Like, how tall is she? What color hair? Does she have my eyes? Or does she have Sarah's eyes?" Chuck was frantic.

"I'm sorry, she wants full disclosure until she knows for sure." I felt sorry for them. They stood there and held each other.

"What will Jenny think?" Sarah whispered.

"I don't know, but we'll figure something out baby. I promise." Chuck soothed her.

"How old would she be?" I asked.

"About eighteen and a half, almost nineteen." Sarah answered without hesitating. I started out of the kitchen but turned around before I was fully out.

"By the way, she definitely has Sarah's eyes." They nodded at me.


End file.
